danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:White Boss Vampire Tree
Looks white to me! Cyan? Why cyan?! 15:25, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Lol. My fault. I will correct it. It actually has the same colour with the White Box Eel. Ivan247Talk Page 15:29, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Done! But I need to check the "Special:WhatLinksHere" page tomorrow (looks like the old data are not removed that quickly) to see if every link to the wrong name is removed. Ivan247Talk Page 15:53, June 1, 2012 (UTC) What is that on the right? There's this little gray box on the top-right of the tree's head that isn't there on any other tree or Vampire head I know of. Why is that there? I'm also unable to tell if it's there in the boss fight at the tree's movement, attacks, and snowfall are really distracting. Shnowshner200 (talk) 13:39, September 20, 2014 (UTC) :The reason's that it is extremely hard to see. :I think ha66ii's showing devil markings again, as that box has horns... ( Omega16)(Talk) 19:23, September 20, 2014 (UTC) ::So wait, is this then a different form of the Vampire Head, or just a special case for this exact enemy? Usually when a new head variant appears you see it later, but this only appears once. Shnowshner200 (talk) 21:17, September 20, 2014 (UTC) :::I don't think this is a new head. I don't play Stick Ranger much, but every new head so far has been visibly different. The colouring on this "devil head" is so dark, no one would ever notice it unless it was still like the one in the picture. The pixel size on it is also smaller than that of the rest of the head, so I'd actually say it's a glitch. Maybe something ha55ii tried to erase, but accidently selected that colour instead of normal black. Anyways, no matter what it is, until another one of these appears, this should be mentioned in the about section. :::Also, zoom into the picture, there's a line on top of the head as well, which further proves my point. :::http://oi60.tinypic.com/fnfw36.jpg :::(file:xparasite gif.gif(Starrysock (talk) 21:33, September 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::How could it be a glitch? Maybe he just forgot about it. ( Omega16)(Talk) 22:16, September 20, 2014 (UTC) :::::What I was saying was it could ''be a glitch, but I highly doubt it. My post was more directed to ha55ii drawing the head, messing it up, going to select black to erase his messup, but not realizing he selected the wrong colour and using that anyways. It makes sense, being that it's hardly noticeable, and drawn in several lines. I do drawings like this, and I can picture the same happening to me, especially since he doesn't put a large amount of detail into the enemies, and thus didn't spend enough time on them to notice what he did. :::::(file:xparasite gif.gif(Starrysock (talk) 22:33, September 20, 2014 (UTC) :::::If it was a glitch, something would still be fucking up right now. You have a point that he would not notice it (at this point, he still doesn't). I'll go add the trivia about it now. The page needs edited, anyways. ( Omega16)(Talk) 22:37, September 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Well now I'm compelled to see if any other sprites have this problem. I'm just gonna start looking at pictures on the highest zoom possible. --Shnowshner200 (talk) 00:15, September 21, 2014 (UTC) :::Oddballs are everywhere, dude. In the immortal words of Smash TV: "Good luck! You'll need it." ( Omega16)(Talk) 00:22, September 21, 2014 (UTC) :::::That was some mistake I made when I crop the image from the book for use. Fixed. Ivan247Talk Page 03:44, September 21, 2014 (UTC) :::::WOW! Nice one, Ivan. Creating a whole conspiracy theory. ;) :::::Well, I guess my idea was closest, at least... (file:xparasite gif.gif(Starrysock (talk) 03:52, September 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::::....'WHAT THE''' FUCK?! How could you mess that up, Ivan?! ( Omega16)(Talk) 04:10, September 21, 2014 (UTC) :::::::I probably failed to paint the grey part of the cropped image (actually part of the options button) black at that time. Ivan247Talk Page 04:20, September 21, 2014 (UTC) :::::::: Okay, that would make sense, then... ( Omega16)(Talk) 13:13, September 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::: Geez, Omega, relax. People make mistakes. Don't freak out like that over a mistake that simple. You could have just assumed it was a mistake from the very beginning. Especially if you took the time to go and check its sprite in Stick Ranger itself. :| DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:32, September 22, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::: Sorry...It's just strange how a small mistake could go unnoticed for so long. :::::::::: Oh, well. ( Omega16)(Talk) 21:17, September 22, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::: Let it be known, that if this had gone on any longer, I was going to ask for the image from the game... but only because I thought something had been cropped out XD :::::::::: (Note: I'm not this far in SR on my PC, but I would have done it myself :/) (file:xparasite gif.gif(Starrysock (talk) 22:49, September 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::Same here. Also, remember, in the CBs, we are opposite ends: I'm the master of SR as you're the master of PG. ( Omega16)(Talk) 23:10, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Ice Orb VS Ice Circle Didn't this guy come BEFORE the Ice Orb was made, technically? DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:36, March 31, 2016 (UTC) :Oh! I was thinking of Ice Chakram 5. My bad... ______TΣ 23:30, March 31, 2016 (UTC)